What we truly are
by Little Miss Insufferable
Summary: "I love my brother. I love my lover." A continuation of the scene from the white sword tower from S4E10. Contains incest, for those of you who hadn't already gathered.


She was there to gloat over her victory over Tyrion – Jaime was convinced of that. Their very own brother had been sentenced to death for a crime they both knew he was innocent of and he could see nothing but glee in his sister's expression as her figure appeared in the doorway.

"Jaime." Her voice called out to him as he turned his attention away from the heavy tome beneath his hands.

"You've won." Came his matter-of-fact reply. "One fewer brother. You must be proud of yourself." His good hand rested on the open book as he shot her a look that screamed disapproval. "There's really nothing you wouldn't do, is there?" His words were chosen to sting, but he knew they'd never strike home. When it came to their younger brother, Cersei had no conscience.

"For my family? No, nothing." She answered as her own hands came down to rest on the opposite side of the table. "I would do things for my family you couldn't imagine."

"Tyrion _is_ your family." Jaime cut in wearily; desperate to make her understand.

"He's not." She said it as though it were obvious – as though Jaime had just told her a bold-faced lie. Inwardly he surmised that he might as well have been lying for all the good the truth had ever done Cersei.

"You don't get to choose." His teeth were gritted now; his patience on edge. The notion of family would never apply to Tyrion in Cersei's eyes – in that sense her and their father were cut from the same cloth. Both were perfectly content to put their family above all else, but only when it suited them to do so.

"I do. So do you." Cersei pointed out swiftly. "You can choose the creature that killed our mother to come into this world…" Jaime sat down at that as his expression turned to one of disbelief.

"Are you really mad enough to blame him for that?" A mixture of confusion and sheer awe slipped into his voice as he stared up at his sister in disbelief. What he was hearing was almost beyond the realm of his own comprehension. It was hard to believe that the woman stood in front of him was supposed to be the woman he loved when she spoke with such spite. "He didn't decide to kill her – he was an infant!" His voice raised slightly as he spoke the last word. From the day he was born, Tyrion's innocence had never mattered to Cersei. She was determined to condemn him as guilty and nothing anyone could say would ever change her mind.

"A disease doesn't decide to kill you. All the same you cut it out before it does." She stated with blunt hatred. Jaime was sat with folded arms as she began to make her way around the table towards him. "What do you decide?" There was a brief pause as her stride quickened. "What do you choose?"

"The things I did to get back to you…" He started with a slow shake of his head. This wasn't his Cersei. This hateful, vindictive woman wasn't the sister he had left to fight off the boy Robb Stark what now felt like a lifetime ago. "I had to endure all that, only to find you-," She cut him off with her lips on his.

Her mouth was forcefu, rocking his head back as her lips opened wide over his. It was a command for silence more than anything and the moment he felt himself responding, she pulled back to gaze upon his face. "I choose you." Her mouth sat so close to his that he could feel the hot breath from her lips as she spoke.

"Those are words." He argued quietly. They'd been through this before – Cersei would never choose him over her children and the Iron throne and her pride. She was a woman who craved power and all that these past few months had opened his eyes to was that she would never be able to put their love over the rest of her desires.

"Yes." She agreed in a voice barely above a whisper. Leaning closer, she pressed her cheek into his and settled her lips beside his ear. "Like the ones I just said to father." It was a statement made with blunt honesty. Cersei had made the decision to love her brother regardless of the consequences and she'd be damned if she didn't tell Jaime the truth of the matter. It was what he had always wanted, after all – to have her to himself in the face of the public eye and not care a damn what anyone whispered of them. "I told him." She pulled back then; her gaze meeting with his as she uttered the declaration.

"Told him what?" He asked, but Jaime already knew the answer. _I told him about us. _The words rang through his head before his sister had even opened her lips to say them, but he needed clarification all the same. They had never been discrete about their relationship as children; the servants and even their own mother had caught them together on at least one occasion. Their father was the one who had always been blind to what was right there in front of him.

"I told him about us." There it was. She uttered the declaration with the same fierce determination she had shown their father only moments before. Cersei was done being what everyone else expected her to be – she would be Jaime's lover and a mother to their son and nothing more. Tywin Lannister would rue the day he ever tried to force her into marrying Loras Tyrell.

There was a brief pause of slight stunned silence at the bold-faced truth of the matter on Jaime's part. He had expected her reply, but that still hasn't prepared him for the reality of the situation. Their father knew – once and for all. There was no way he could deny what was in front him any longer. Not now. "You told him?" He clarified; his voice unsteady.

"I told him I won't marry Loras Tyrell." As she spoke the words she knew it was what he had wanted to hear. The thought of her having to share her bed with another man the first time round had been struggle enough for him. It had taken all of her persuasion to keep her brother from cutting off Robert Baratheon's head where he slept. "I told him I'm staying right here with Tommen." She continued, drawing out every word. Jaime waited with baited breath as her lips parted to speak the words: "With you."

"You think he'll just accept that?" It was a sound argument. Tywin Lannister had had years of practice in the art of manipulating everyone around him to do his bidding. All three of the Lannister children had only ever been pawns in his extravagant plans. It was understandable that Jaime had his doubts over their father allowing Cersei to ruin his plans quite so easily.

"Go and ask him." No sooner had the words left her mouth were her lips pressed to his once more. The softness of her mouth against his felt like finding the sister he had come into the world with, clutching at her foot, again. His own lips responded with the same sensual languidness, closing around her bottom lip before opening again slowly. Already he could feel himself stirring within the confines of his breeches, but he wasn't done talking to her yet. He would deny himself the sweetness of his sister's body until he was certain that all that she claimed was true.

"What did you say?" His eyes remained shut tight as he murmured the question against her lips. Cersei had always been intoxicating – one kiss from her and he found it hard to draw away, even to breathe. Cersei didn't seem to suffer from such a problem, perhaps because she was the one doing the seducing for a change. It was often the other way round. Jaime was usually left to rile his sister up until she begged him to take her right there and then, which she did often. He had come to learn quite quickly that whilst his sister craved power in almost every aspect of her life, in the bedroom she was quite willing to allow him to take control.

Pulling away from the kiss, Cersei moved her lips to the skin of his ear. "I don't want to talk about Tywin Lannister." She whispered softly. Then she was pulling back again, gazing into his eyes. "I don't choose Tywin Lannister." She uttered in the same soft tone before moving her lips to rest against his other ear. Her hand had come up to rest on the back of his neck and she used the grip to hold him close. "I don't love Tywin Lannister." Jaime's eyes had slipped closed as his throat worked to swallow harshly against the onslaught of her words on his desire. She dropped her voice to a low, seductive tone and whispered in his ear: "I love my brother." She pulled back again, her lips grazing over his cheek. "I love my lover."

Jaime's eyes were hooded with desire as he gazed down upon his sister. She had sunk to her knees in front of him and for a moment he wondered whether her intentions were to unlace his breeches and take him into her mouth. His cock swelled slightly against its confines at the prospect.

"People will whisper, they'll make their jokes – let them." Her voice had turned away from seduction and settled somewhere near defiance. She was going against everything she had ever held true to and it was all for him. "They're all so small I can't even see them." The ghost of a smile crept over her lips as she met his gaze with pride. What she didn't say with her lips she screamed with her eyes, and her gaze shouted a hundred words. "I only see what matters." _You._ _You are all that matters. You are all that has ever mattered. _

Her gaze held his for a brief moment longer before she lowered her head down. Again, his thoughts jumped to the assumption that her attention was turning to his almost painfully hard erection, but he was surprised when her lips came to settle on the solid gold of his make-shift right hand. Her hands clasped around the cold metal, clutching it to her mouth. Jaime could do nothing more than stare down at her. Ever since he had returned to King's Landing without a hand, Cersei had been disgusted by the missing appendage. She had never said the words out loud, but it had always been there in her eyes and the way she avoided it with her touch. Now… Now she was sat on her knees with her mouth pressed to the gold that sat where his hand should have been – the sight spoke more to him than any of her words or her mouth on his cock ever could.

Jaime pulled her to him with one hand in her hair. His fingers clasped around the blonde locks and tugged her into a passionate kiss. Her lips tasted like coming home. "Someone will walk in." He muttered into her mouth despite himself.

Cersei pulled back at that; holding his gaze as she grasped his face in her hands. "I don't care." She defied with her breath hot against his lips. It was his undoing. Cersei had always been cautious. Whenever they were together, she had always been the one to worry over the secrecy of their trysts. Every time they fucked or made love, it was somewhere she was certain no one would find them, or next to her husband's unconscious body when she was positive he wouldn't wake. The slightest possibility that they might be found out and Cersei would push him away and tell him to wait. Now telling him – spelling it out to him – that the rest of the world and their judgement didn't matter. Tywin Lannister himself could have walked into the room in that moment and Jaime knew as well as his sister did that she would only have lifted her skirts for him and drawn his hand underneath; begging him to touch her – begging him to fuck her.

Jaime's hands came up to push her off of his lap as he climbed up onto his feet. The weight of his body was enough to back her into the large round table behind her and with one hand he reached around to sweep away the open Book of Brothers that sat upon its surface. Their lips collided messily as he all but threw her down on the stone; his own body coming to rest on top of hers as he climbed onto the table after her.

"Jaime…" It was the first time she had uttered his name that afternoon. It rolled off of her tongue like a prayer to the gods and sent a spike of desire shooting straight through his abdomen, where it pooled in his groin.

He wasted no time in hitching up her skirts. His fingers clutched desperately at the hem as he dragged the first layer up to her hip, hastily followed by the second and then the third. Cersei's skin was soft and quivering to the touch as his fingers slid up the expanse of her thigh. Her lips distracted his with the ever increasing hunger of their kiss, but his hands were free to roam wherever they saw fit. The hand on her thigh didn't still in its exploration until the tips of his fingers met with the dampness of her smallclothes.

"Take them off." Came her desperate plea against his lips as her hips writhed under his touch. Sometimes Jaime and her made love – slow and tender, as though they had every minute of the rest of their lives left to explore each and every millimetre of the other's skin. Other times they fucked – hard and rough and passionate, as though neither could bare to spend another moment as two separate people. This time they would fuck.

Jaime didn't pull her smallclothes off – he tore them. The fabric split with a satisfying rip and then fell away to expose the skin of her pussy underneath; warm and slick with arousal. They had been nine the first time Jaime had ever touched her underneath her skirts. Driven on by curiosity and the sweet sounds of approval she had made, it hadn't taken him long to discover the appeal of Cersei's most intimate regions. Years of memories of his hand in her smallclothes guided his fingers that afternoon. The tip of his middle finger rubbed back and forth over the swollen bundle of nerves between her thighs, stroking the damp skin in an almost painfully slow rhythm that caused his sister's hips to arch upwards in search of further pleasure.

Every inch of Cersei's skin hummed with desire as her breath came in heavy pants against the lips of the man pinned on top of her. The taste of Jaime's mouth coupled with the steady rhythm of his finger on her clit was intoxicating. He knew what he was doing. Every time he would drive her higher and higher until she could no longer stand the onslaught of pleasure and begged for him to bury himself inside of her and shatter her into a million pieces. Her hips writhed under his touch in a silent plea for him to hurry along to what she knew they both truly wanted.

"Tell me what you want." He breathed against her lips as her hands came up to clutch at his hair, dragging him as close as he could possibly get. His hand barely had room to move between their bodies in the barest expanse of space that remained between them.

Cersei used her hold on his hair to pull his lips away and down towards his shoulder. There, her own came to press against his ear. "You." She declared in the faintest whisper.

Her brother's approval screamed through in the way his lips attacked her throat; moving with a mixture of hunger and desperation as they kissed and sucked at the soft expanse of skin at her neck. He let his fingers stray from her clit to slide between the slick folds of her pussy. Cersei arched into his touched and with one swift movement of his wrist, he thrust his index finger inside her to the knuckle.

"Is this what you want?" Jaime's voice was muffled as his teeth pinched the skin of her neck. The way her fingers locked around the back of his neck, clutching him to her throat as she threw one leg over his hip to pull his body closer was the only answer he really needed. He slid another finger inside her and let out a groan of approval as Cersei threw her head back and drove her hips up to meet the steady thrust of his hand. Her own sweet moan drew an answering stir in his already throbbing groin.

It was as though she could read his mind. No sooner had his thoughts turned to the erection straining against the front of his breeches, did Cersei's fingers move to expertly untie the laces. The garment fell open slightly at the front and her hand took the opportunity to delve inside. His flesh was hot and hard beneath her touch as her fingers wrapped reflexively around his cock, stroking him with a firm, tightened grip. "This is what I want." She breathed wantonly in his ear.

Her breath was hot against his skin and her cunt slick around his fingers when the sound of footsteps reached his ears. His desire had sky-rocketed too high for the fear of being caught with his fingers in his sister to register in his brain. Irritation was the only emotion Jaime felt as his gaze lifted to settle upon the figure of Loras Tyrell in the doorway. "Get out before I drive a blade between your ribs." He growled between gritted teeth. The flower night was nothing more than an arrogant little pup – one which he would take great pleasure in kicking to the curb. Loras Tyrell would never marry his sister, and he would drive that point home right under the boy's very nose if he had to.

Fortunately for everyone involved, the flower knight didn't need telling twice. He scurried from the room with his metaphorical tail between his legs before Cersei could even find it in her to care about anyone outside of the two of them. "He knows now." Jaime muttered despite himself. His fingers had yet ceased in their steady thrusts in and out of his sister; caressing the sensitive skin inside her with his fingertips until she was shuddering from the sheer force of her desire.

"He already knew." Cersei countered between breathless pants. Leaning closer, she pressed her lips firmly against his ear. "They all knew-," she broke off into a moan as Jaime's fingers touched that spot inside of her that sent her all but hurtling into oblivion. She didn't care about Loras tyrell any more than she cared about Tywin Lannister – she cared about her brother fucking her until she could no longer think straight. The entire castle could have come running and she'd still have begged: "Please- Now." Her hand fell away from his erection and came to settle in the small of his back, tugging him towards her in a wordless plea for him to give her what she knew they both wanted. When he made no move to sate her, her had wrapped around his wrist and tugged his fingers out from inside her. "Jaime- I need you. Come home to me." She whispered the words in his ear; words that quickly turned to cries and fevered mutterings as he slid home and buried himself to the hilt inside her.

It was where they both belonged. Apart they were two separate pieces of a puzzle; each incomplete without the other. When Jaime was inside her, nothing else mattered. Not Tywin, nor Tyrion, nor that damnable Iron throne or the entire kingdom of Westeros put together. Jaime's body pressed up against hers as he drove the thickness of his cock in and out of her was all that mattered – all which would ever truly matter. "Yes- sweet brother… That's it. You're home now." She panted the words in his ear as she always did. Fear of being caught had often driven Cersei to quietness, but she had never been able to cease the sweet nothings she whispered in his ear as he made her feel whole again.

They had done this hundreds of times over. Jaime knew his twin's body as well as he knew his own, for there had been a time when save for the parts between their legs, they had been one and the same. He knew how and where to move his hips – thrusting into her with a precision that only someone who fit her as well as he did could muster.

Mere moments had passed and already he could feel her tightening around the length of him. The slick wetness of her pussy pulled him back in with every backwards stroke of his hips and all too soon their rhythm faltered to one of messy desperation. "Gods… Cersei. Let go for me." The command came out in a growl before Jaime's teeth sunk into the skin of her ear. He didn't have to tell her twice before he was met with a rush of wet heat; her body writhing violently between his and the table as she drove her hips upwards to ride out her climax.

It was seconds later when Jaime found his own release inside her with one final jagged thrust of his hips. Her name was the only word on his lips as he spilled his seed, filling her to the brim and then some. They had long since passed the time when they had concerned themselves over accidents. Where once Jaime had pulled out to spill his seed over her stomach, now he remained buried inside the tightness of his sister as he reached his climax.

Pulling back from the heat of his body to lie her head on the stone table beneath them, Cersei fixed her gaze on his with an adoration he had thought long lost to him. "Let the entire seven kingdoms see what we are. I don't care." She uttered with eyes hooded from lust. "You belong here - with me. I am not whole without-," She didn't finish the end of her sentence before Jaime's lips were on hers again.


End file.
